


A One Time Assassination

by Vitya_Viktorie



Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Assassination, Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitya_Viktorie/pseuds/Vitya_Viktorie
Summary: A few Class 3-E students goes to U. A. to put the arrogant Class 1-A students in their place.I think...
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa, Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto, Class 1-A (My Hero Academia) & Class 3-E (Assassination Classroom)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 510





	A One Time Assassination

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahh... this is one of my old stories which I dug from the grave... so.. yeah

"Class, for our next hero exercise, five students from Class 3-E of Kunugigaoka Junior High will be joining us." Aizawa announced to the whole class.

Various reactions arose from the students of Class 1-A, there's the fact that they will be having this kind of hero exercise again, the fact that a prestigious school like Kunugigaoka allowed students to participate with other schools, but the main topic that was raised was-

"Huh?! Junior high students?!" Bakugou exploded. "How are they supposed to catch up with us?!"

"Don't underestimate us." A red headed guy said with a smirk.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" Bakugou shouted.

"Just the best." The red head replied, still with a smirk on his face. 

Bakugou started to shake from anger but Aizawa used his quirk and scared his students, making them shut up. He turned to the other students. 

"Introduce yourself."

"I'm Isogai Yuuma, I hope we all get along." A dark haired guy said with a smile, his aura shouting 'ikemen'

"I'm Hayami Rinka." Said the girl beside Isogai, her face completely devoid of any emotion.

"Nakamura Rio, nice to meet you!" A blonde girl cheerfully said, a bright smile on her face. Kaminari walked up front with his phone and asked for her number. She may be a year below him but that's not bad, there are couples that are years apart, after all.

"Sure!" She said and brought out her phone which shocked Kaminari and the whole class. 

"Ok, Nakamura-san, that's enough." Isogai said with a small smile as he pulled Nakamura away.

Nakamura pouted, "You ruin my fun."

Isogai shrugged, "The next thing I want is for Terasaka to pound me to the ground."

"Oh, please! He wouldn't dare." Nakamura raised a brow. "He's too scared of Kataoka-san"

"You'll never know." Isogai shrugged.

A blue haired…boy…bowed down before speaking. "I'm Shiota Nagisa and I prefer if you call me by my given name. Also, I am a boy so please don't mistake me as a girl."

The red head and the blonde's faces became devilish as they laughed evilly at Nagisa while the two other students gave him pitiful smiles. Some of the boys in the class -mainly Kaminari and Mineta- were disappointed at the new found fact. Nagisa was really cute.

The red head smirked at the class. "Akabane Karma, although I'd prefer it if you called me Karma."

Aizawa nodded then looked at the class. "Any questions?" He asked.

Kirishima raised his hand. "Are you part of the hero class too?"

Karma snorted. "As if they'd let us be part of that."

"Why not?"

"We're the 'End Class', genius. People in the E class either have low grades, bad performance or they have no quirks."

"Ha! You're all quirkless!" Bakugou shouted at them with a smirk.

They all shrugged and Bakugou's smirk disappeared. Midoriya was shocked. How did he not know that there's a school for the quirkless. He could've went there instead of his old junior high school. But if they’re supposedly part of an ‘End Class’, he wonders what that may entail him.

"What? You're not embarrassed?!" 

"We're used to the teasing." Isogai said.

"Yah!" Nakamura agreed. "And just because we're quirkless doesn't mean we're useless. We have our own set of skills."

Midoriya haven't even got used to his old classmates' teasing before and these people in front of him just... accepts the fact that they are without a quirk. Peculiar.

"Hah!! Like what?!" 

"You'll see…" Nagisa said, a small smile on his face. The sight was creepy and it made Bakugou back up a bit.

"Alright…" Aizawa said, looking at the blue haired boy and thinking that he looks dangerous. "Put on your costumes and head to Ground Omega. Iida, lead the Kunugigaoka students."

"Yes, sir!"  
\- - -  
"Why are you both wearing the same outfit?" Uraraka asked the junior high students. They were both wearing camouflage outfits and every bit of skin were covered except for their faces.

"It's the P.E. uniform for girls. The boys have the same outfit, but with pants instead of shorts, of course." Nakamura replied, fixing her boots.

"Oh." Jirou said. "What kind of school has camouflage uniforms?"

"Oh, no. It's only for our class." Nakamura replied, "We have our own thing in our class." She winked.

"Ok..."

"Are you guys all prepped up?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Yep!" Nakamura replied then looked at Hayami. "You?"

"Yeah, I'll just get these." Hayami said and got a medium sized camouflaged bag and a violin case.

"What's with the violin?"

"It's my thing." Hayami replied and proceeded to leave.

"Don't worry about her, she's a tsundere." Nakamura said.

"I'm not!" They heard Hayami shout back as reply.  
\- - -  
"Karma, did you bring the… you know what?" Isogai asked.

"Of course, don't worry about it." Karma replied.

Isogai sighed. "Good, do you have a plan?"

"Well, we still don't know what activity we will be having but yeah, I've got it covered." Karma replied. "And you, Nagisa?"

"Hmm? Go with the flow, I guess."

"What are you whispering about?" Mineta asked.

"Plans to take you guys out." Karma immediately replied with a grin which made Mineta back out in fear.

"Karma!" Isogai and Nagisa both warned.

"I'm sorry about him." Isogai bowed down. "It's really just his attitude."

"How high could your ego be?!" Bakugou exploded as he neared them.

"As high as my IQ, which is extremely high by the way." 

Bakugou got angry and went to punch Karma but he soon found his face pressed against the floor. Various reactions came from the 1-A students, mainly shock and laughter from his 'friends'. Bakugou was on the ground and Karma is on top of him, pushing Bakugou's head down.

"Don't try attacking me because you don’t know me." Karma said, pressing down 

Bakugou's head to the ground. "And don't underestimate us." He said before letting go and standing up, that demonic smile, still on his face.

Bakugou looked at him in anger but didn't make a move to attack.

"Ok..." Iida said. "Let's go now, we don't want to waste any time."

"Of course." Karma said then turned to Nagisa and Isogai. "You both have your…things?" His classmates nodded. "Alright, let's go."  
\- - -  
"Your activity for today is somewhat like capture the flag." Aizawa said. "You will be divided into teams with five members each. Each member will be given a flag with a certain color and they are allowed to place it where ever they want to place it as long as it is visible." Aizawa explained.

"To capture a member of another team, you must either get their flag or paint them with your team's designated color… or you could do both. To survive, of course you have to not get painted or to not get your flag captured. If you were captured or painted, stay where you are until the end of the game."

The students aspiring to be heroes got confused at the painting part. Perhaps it’s a like a way to be captured and a way to capture others?

"How will we know that it's the end?" 

"Until only one group survives. If the group has any member that was captured, they were still be winners of this activity."

"Are we allowed to use whatever we need or want to capture another team's member?" Karma asked. "We are quirkless after all."

"Yes, you are allowed to use whatever you want." Aizawa nodded. "The first team are, Yaoyorozu, Kirishima, Hagakure, Midoriya and Sero, your color is violet.   
Second team: Todoroki, Ashido, Mineta, Bakugou and Sato, your color is yellow.   
Third team: Asui, Jirou, Shoji, Koda and Kaminari, your color is pink.   
Fourth team: Iida, Tokoyami, Ojiro, Uraraka and Aoyama, your color is orange.   
Fifth team, last team, Akabane, Hayami, Shiota, Isogai and Nakamura, your color is blue." Aizawa said as he handed out the flags and the buckets of paint.

"You may go to any part of the forest, the activity will begin in 10 minutes, make sure to plan well."  
\- - -  
"Is everyone's ear piece functioning properly? Guns loaded and knives painted? Are your flags with you?" Karma asked.

Everyone affirmed.

"Remember our codes and signs, there are people in class A who have super hearing." Isogai said and everyone nodded. "Alright, ten minutes have passed, let's start." Isogai nodded to Karma as he, Nakamura and Hayami moved. 

Karma nodded back and watched them go. He was perched on top of a tall tree, completely camouflaged. He has the perfect view of almost everywhere in the area. Nagisa had already moved moments earlier and not even Karma knows where Nagisa is, but of course, he has complete trust in his friend, he's the best assassin after all.

An explosion erupted and shouts were heard. Karma turned his attention to the sound and saw Bakugou being attacked and counter attacking. They were all using their quirks and Karma assumed that most of them aren't even using the paint and are planning in capturing the flags instead. Another explosion was heard and it was a bit nearer to Karma this time.

He carefully lowered himself on a lower branch and readied his gun, waiting for a target. Soon enough, he saw Bakugou running towards an unknown direction, maybe looking for a target. Karma aimed carefully…then cursed. It's too risky. Bakugou was fast and if Karma missed, Bakugou might notice and target him instead. Karma fixed his position and spoke to his ear piece.

"Hayami, where are you?" 

"A few kilometers south of where you are." Hayami answered.

"Good. Bakugou is heading your way, if you can hit him then that's good but if you think it’s a bit risky, then don't. He has an explosive quirk, it's bad for him to target you, or any of us."

"Alright." Hayami answered.

"Isogai, where are you guys?"

"A few kilometers northwest of where you are. We brought down Aoyama-kun who got separated from his group. We're tracking them now." Nakamura said.

"Good. It's time for me to move too."

Karma perched on a low branch and carefully hopped from tree to tree. A few minutes later, he saw Hayami perched on a tree a few meters away from him. She was aiming at something and Karma looked to where she was aiming at, only to see Yaoyorozu's group up ahead. 

"Hayami." Karma spoke to his ear piece. "I'm a few meters away from you, attack together?"

"Sure."

"Target Yaoyorozu-san first, she can make anything including a shield, it's better to target her first. Then Sero-kun and Midoriya-kun, then the rest. Stay hidden. In 3, 2, 1… go!"  
And they fired. Yaoyorozu was already out by the time Karma said 'go'. The others noticed when she fell to the ground, blue paint on her back. Their defenses went up as they start to look around, keeping an eye out for the Kunugigaoka students. Then Sero was hit.

"Run!" Midoriya shouted to his remaining team members and they bolted, opposite of where the paint came from.  
Hayami dropped to the ground to shoot them and succesfully hit Hagakure's shoe, which was the only thing visible. 

"Sorry Hagakure-san!" Kirishima shouted as he and Midoriya ran forward.  
Karma also dropped to the ground and he headed over to Yaoyorozu, followed by Hayami. Yaoyorozu noticed the green gun and panicked. 

"Where…where did you get the gun?" She asked.

"It's my thing." Hayami replied with a small smile.

"We'll be taking your flags then." Karma said and took Yaoyorozu's flag which was clipped on the book behind her. He then motioned Hayami to go to Hagakure. She nodded and jogged to her. Karma then went to Sero and took his flag too. Hayami returned with Hagakure's flag.

"This is why you shouldn't underestimate us, senpai." Karma taunted them.

"Nakamura, Isogai, any progress?"

"We managed to track down Aoyama-kun's team but we only got Ojiro-kun, the rest ran away. We managed to take down Mineta though, he was too slow to catch up with his group when they were looking for Bakugou." Nakamura replied.

"So that's three flags all in all, you?" Isogai asked.

"Same. We got Yaoyorozu-san, Sero-kun and Hagakure-san. Kirishima and Midoriya ran away." Karma replied. "Any news of Nagisa?" 

"No, but we heard that Bakugou took out two, don't know which though." 

"Thanks."

"You guys are insane." Sero said.

"We know." Karma replied then turned to Hayami. "Let's go." He saluted to his senpais then ran away.  
Yaoyorozu sighed.  
\- - -  
Todoroki sighed when he saw Bakugou resting on a small clearing. "You shouldn't have left like that."

"Why do you care?"

"Because we're a team!" Ashido said, a bit irritated.

"Whatever." Bakugou replied.

Todoroki sighed once more. "C'mon, let's go." He said and the team walked off. Suddenly, blue paint was splattered on a tree nearby Ashido which startled her and the group.

Their defences went up and Bakugou shouted. "Where are you?! You junior high brats!" 

The area was quiet for a moment and when no attack was done, Bakugou shouted once more. "Cowards! Face us!"

"Shut up." Todoroki said whoch irritated Bakugou but he shut up. "Let's get out of here." He said and they ran away.  
\- - -  
"It's a good thing you kept quiet." Karma said.

"Yeah, sorry, I got excited." Nakamura replied. 

Karma sighed. "Fine, just don't fire off randomly anymore."

"K."  
\- - -  
Iida, Uraraka and Tokoyami panted as they came to a stop. They've been running ever since Ojiro got painted and his flag was captured. They never expected the guests to take charge and attack, and now, two of their members were rendered useless.

"Those junior high students are good." Uraraka commented.

"Yes. It seems like they have experiences in hunting." Iida said.

A rustle was heard and their guard was up. A few moments later, Tsuyu hopped out of the bushes, followed by Kirishima and Midoriya.

"Where are your team members?" Tokoyami asked.

"Jirou and Kaminari were taken out by Bakugou." Tsuyu said. "I lost track of Shoji and Koda."

"Yaoyorozu, Hagakure and Sero were taken out by the junior high students." Midoriya said.

"Yeah, you should've seen the attack!" Kirishima said. "We didn't even know where the paint came from!"

"Yeah, we kinda had the same experience." Uraraka said. "Ojiro was taken out, Aoyama too. We passed him and he told us that it was Isogai-kun who took him out."

"So is this kind of a truce?" Tsuyu asked.

"Yeah, kinda." Midoriya said.

"Oh, thank goodness." Uraraka said then sighed, a smile slowly forming on her face.

"C'mon then, let's hide before they find us-"

Midoriya's sentence was cut off when he and the others were hit by paint. When he lifted up his head, the blue haired guest stood in front of them, holding a green gun and a green knife, coated in blue paint.

"Na-Nagisa-kun?!"

Nagisa smiled at them. A smile that looks so innocent but they knew otherwise. 

"I'll be getting your flags now." He said then approached them one by one, gathering up the flags. When he was finished, he bowed down in front of them. 

"Thank you for gathering together. You all became an easy target." 

As he turned to leave, Midoriya stopped him. "Wait!"

"Hmm?"

"Where did you get the knife and gun?" 

"Oh, it's mine." Nagisa replied then smiled. "It's my thing." He then strapped his gun to his back, hid his knife in his pants the ran off.

"Damn, he's good." Kirishima said once he was sure Nagisa was gone. "He's such a man!"

His classmates all looked at him.

"What?" 

"Dude, he looks more feminine than any other girls in the class."

…

“So?”  
\- - -  
"That blue haired jerk managed to capture you all in one shot?!" Bakugou shouted at his classmates. "And we've been training for months!"

"But you should've seen him, Bakugou!" Kirishima said. "He just came out of nowhere and painted us!" 

"You're all just a bunch of weaklings! How did he even managed to get you all?! You have quirks and he doesn't."

"It's our fault." Iida said. "We weren't paying attention to our surroundings."

"Well bullshit. Now you're all useless! I'm out of here." Bakugou said and walked away with his team following.  
\- - -  
"Nagisa just took out 6 people." Nakamura reported to Karma. 

Karma chuckled. "He's getting better at this." He said.

"Truly."  
\- - -  
Nakamura and Isogai held their breath as they hid behind the trees. Bakugou and his group were only up ahead and the duo planned to at least take out one of them. Isogai signaled to Nakamura and they opened fire. The managed to shoot someone before a wall of ice blocked their targets. 

They stopped and quickly climbed up the trees and camouflaged themselves. The wall of ice went down and they saw that they shot Ashido-san. Bakugou started shouting again, telling the students to come out and show themselves. The team did see that it was Isogai and Nakamura that attacked, they just don’t know where they are now.

"Bunch of creeps!" Bakugou shouted.

Nakamura snickered and it was heard by Bakugou. He faced the tree and grinned and Nakamura knew she should've kept quiet.

"Run, Nakamura!" Someone spoke through her ear piece, and she bolted, jumping from tree to tree just as Bakugou sent an explosion on the ground which made the ground shake. Nakamura lost her balance but thankfully didn't fall to the ground. Soon enough, the whole team was following her from the ground. A shard of ice appeared in front of her and she abruptly stopped, nearly bumping the ice. She regained composure and continued to move.

"Good job, Nakamura." Nagisa said throught the ear piece.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"Just continue running, I'll take care of them." Nagisa replied and Nakamura obliged. She continued jumping from tree to tree and the team still ran after her. Explosions racked the forest and ice continued to appear occasionally, but Nakamura continued on. 

She reached the clearing where they first saw Bakugou and his team. 

"Stay there." Nagisa spoke again and Nakamura landed on the ground and panted. Bakugou and the rest soon caught up and he grinned. 

"Got you now." 

He said then moved closer, smirking. Nakamura just looked at them and smiled, then saluted. Suddenly, blue filled Bakugou's vision and he was on the ground, along with his teammates. When he raised his head, two figures from the trees landed on the ground and Karma and Isogai stepped out from behind a tree. Karma has a smirk on his face, and Bakugou was shouting profanities. Everyone ignored him and the blue team picked up the flags. 

"Oh, Bakugou-senpai." Karma said, mocking him. "You shouldn't have insulted and underestimated us. Especially Nagisa and Hayami here."  
Nagisa just smiled at them and Bakugou continued shouting. As Karma was having his fun, teasing Bakugou, pink paint splattered to the ground near Nakamura and she was painted. 

"Shit." She cursed. Hayami instantly aimed at where the paint came from and fired. An empty bucket of paint fell to the ground. The entire clearing was quiet. Nagisa narrowed his eyes and went to pick up the bucket, but as he neared, Shoji appeared with a small container filled with pink paint. He threw it at Nagisa but he ducked and hit Shoji's legs, making him fall to the ground. Nagisa immediately shot Shoji then stood up, carefully avoiding the pink paint. He took Shoji's flag and returned to his team.

"Is that everyone?" Nakamura asked.

"Yes." Hayami replied and fired up on the trees. Koda climbed down a few moments after.

"Die!!" Bakugou shouted.  
\- - -  
"Thank you for tolerating us today." Isogai said as he faced Iida, Yaoyorozu, Todoroki, Bakugou and Midoriya. 

"Yeah, you gave us quite an experience today." Yaoyorozu said.

"Hope we can meet each other again sometime." Midoroya said.

"Me too." Karma said as he looked at Bakugou and smirked at him. Bakugou grumbled in response. 

"No." Todoroki said and stood protectively in front of Bakugou. "You will not be seeing each other again" 

Karma laughed. "Your boyfriend is overprotective."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Bakugou said and pushed Todoroki.

"He's not denying." Karma pointed to Todoroki. Todoroki shrugged.

"Die!" Bakugou said.


End file.
